Space Case
by Sugarhigh6
Summary: Yeah, I know it's a crappy title, but what can you do? The third Hokage loses his marbles and assigns the four genin teams and their Junin mentors to fly to space! Will they survive the unknowns of space? Better yet-will they survive each other! Plz RR!
1. Day 5

Space Case  
By: Sugarhigh6  
  
Oie, I really shouldn't be writing this fic...but look at me, I am...--;; Eh, well this is humor fic if you can't tell. Enjoy and please review! Oh, and I don't own Naruto. Yes, it's starting at a different point then the beginning, that will be next chapter. I'm just warming up here with some early insanity. Things don't go nuts until around Ch. 4 or Ch. 2 according to my fic (this chapter isn't a chapter and the next thing is an Intro so...). #sweatdrops#  
  
_Day 5  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I think I'm getting used to space. The Earth looks so beautiful outside, I almost feel homesick. But I don't really think about home as long as Sasuke-kun is here with me! That stupid Ino-pig and I have been squabbling over him this entire time! Ino-pig won't give me 5 seconds alone with him before spoiling it! I really wish she would give it a break! I am **so** the right women for him- Ino-pig can't even remember some of the easiest shinobi conducts! Besides, the teachers chose me to be in his group, not **her**.  
  
Right now I'm in a sleeping bag in the hallway across from that boar! We're both guarding Sasuke-kun's door from each other. I'm trying to keep awake, but it's becoming harder since it's morning already...but I won't give up until Ino-pig cracks! She's got to give in sometime! Well, I'll tell you how things go tomorrow.  
  
Sakura_

Naruto scanned his eyes threw Sakura's diary, looking for his name mentioned anywhere. Every time he did manage to find his name, there was some sort of cuss word or insult afflicting it. He snorted and threw down her diary next her sleeping form sprawled on the floor. He looked over at Ino, sleeping peacefully on the opposite side of the hallway. Naruto sighed and strolled down to sector D at the end of the corridor, where Sasuke lounged on the couch stapled to the floor.  
  
"Finally some quiet...," he muttered to himself, ignoring Naruto presence. Naruto glared at Sasuke for a few seconds before opening his mouth.  
  
"Sasuke, I bet I can run faster on Mars than you can!"  
  
"We haven't even gotten to Mars yet, moron. We're still at least a day away."  
  
"I'll still be faster!"  
  
"Whatever you say, idiot..." Naruto sneered at Sasuke and went back to his room to train. Sasuke continued to stare out of the largest window in the shuttle at space until Kakashi came in reading Come Come Paradise. He plopped down on the other side of the couch and huffed while closing his book.  
  
"You feel it too, don't you?" Sasuke nodded apathetically. For the first time in the past few days, they achieved quiet, yet peace didn't return with it. The essence of tension and chaos still lingered in the air, clinging to them like moisture on a humid day. Kakashi sighed heavily. "I'm surprised we've gotten this far without someone getting killed..."  
  
"Now you jinxed it."  
  
"Maybe..." They sat there and absorbed the silence.

OOOOOOOO

ooooooooooooo

Neji looked around the corner with his Byakugan eyes, quietly hunting. Today's the day... He thought to himself while sneaking around. He slipped into Sector B without a single hint of his presence. He peered around the corner at Hinata and Kiba sitting on two stools talking while Choji stuffed his face, completely ignoring their conversation. Asuma and Kurenai sat unnoticed on two stools also but on the other side of the room, drinking some tea.  
  
"Kiba...I don't know what to do..."  
  
"Hinata, you should face your fear to go up to him. Try to have a conversation without stuttering. Why don't you just tell Naruto directly that you like him?" Neji's eyes widened even further than normal. She likes Naruto?!  
  
"I-I couldn't do that Kiba! I'm j-just too nervous..." Neji chuckled evilly and left the room with admirable stealth.  
  
"Hinata, you're too afraid of what will happen. But if you don't, he could go after someone else and you'll be stuck alone with your emotions forever!"  
  
"I-I don't want that to happen! B...but..."  
  
"Hinata, you're so cute." Both Kiba and Hinata looked around in shock before finally noticing Kurenai and Asuma.  
  
"Y-You were here?" Hinata stuttered.  
  
"How long were you two here, Kurenai-sensei?"  
  
"The whole time." Hinata looked down embarrassed. "Oh it's okay Hinata, I already knew about your little crush." Kurenai winked at her. "You're shy, but you don't hide your feelings too well." Hinata twiddled her thumbs. "Don't worry, that's okay. Use this time to get used to being around Naruto- you don't have to push yourself into a relationship that fast like Ino and Sakura."  
  
"Neither will probably win his heart over in the end anyway...," Asuma added in.  
  
"Why don't you just write him a love note by secret admirer until you build up enough courage?" The four of them looked up in surprise at Choji. Asuma smirked.  
  
"So you were listening after all?" Kiba looked over at Hinata.  
  
"How's that? If you want, we can help you write the note." Hinata smiled, feeling a little bit less nervous.  
  
"Thank you..."

XXXXXXXXXX

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai scribbled things down on his giant board as Lee skipped into the room.  
  
"Oh Gai-sensei! I have been looking for you!" Gai focused on his writing.  
  
"Not right now Lee..." Lee looked down sadly and sniffed.  
  
"O-Okay...I'll just...leave then..." Tears began to form in Gai's eyes.  
  
"Oh Lee! I didn't mean it that way, my precious pupil!" He got up and they immediately embraced in a hug. (A/N: #gagging noises#) "I am so sorry, my dear student! I am so caught up in my Ultimate Plot that I have been slaving over for what seems to be an eternity!" They pulled away from their hug and Gai sat down on the floor next to the giant board.  
  
"Oh! Oh! I wanna know! I wanna know! What is this Ultimate Plot of yours my wonderful master??"  
  
"I shall explain as soon as I complete it, Lee." Lee looked down sadly.  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"One more minute!" Gai went back to scribbling things down as Lee hovered over him in anticipation. Gai tapped his pen in thought, Lee counting the seconds him to finish. He wrote the last thing down and stood up triumphantly. "This is it! I simply need to test it before I can announce my discovery to the world!"  
  
"Can I know?! Can I know?!" Lee bounced up and down with excitement.  
  
"It is the perfect way to piss off Kakashi!" Gai pumped his fist in the air. Lee ooed at the board.  
  
"Your rival, master Gai?"  
  
"Indeed my curious compadre!" Gai laughed victoriously. "After Hokage-sama announced our departure, I noticed Kakashi's character being twisted. All the madness going on around here gave me perfect opportunities to study my rival and complete my equation of Kakashi!"  
  
"You are the best, Gai-sensei!" (A/N: ...These two are in desperate need of lives. If anyone happens to notice a yard sale for lives, please alert these two immediately.)  
  
Shika sat in the pilot seat next to Gigi, duct taped down to the seat. He stared lazily out at the planet they were slowly nearing: Mars.  
  
"What went wrong and got me stuck here with a bunch of loonatics...?" He asked Gigi for no reason.  
  
Gigi only spun around in her chair while going, "Ooo, oo, oo, ah, ah, ah!"


	2. Intro

Space Case  
By: Sugarhigh6  
  
Yeah, here's the second chapter/intro. I tend to write about the Jônins too much cuz my favorite character is Kakashi. Sry, deal with it. ;p  
  
Intro: Beginning of the End  
  
Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai all stared at the Hokage as if he grew a second head right there on the spot. The small room in the Hokage's office was completely silent until Kakashi burst out into a fit of laughter.  
  
"That's a good one, Hokage-sama!" The other three Jôônins caught on quickly and soon the whole room was filled with laughter.  
  
"Like that would ever happen!!" The third Hokage sweatdropped and intertwined his fingers, unconsciously forming the kata of the serpent, while sinking lower in his chair.  
  
"Please calm down, I'm serious..." Their laughter faded away as they composed themselves, smiles still fixed though.  
  
"About what sir?," Kurenai asked.  
  
"I'm dead serious about sending you four into space with your Genin teams." The amused Jôônin faces suddenly went blank as they looked at him like he grew a third head to keep the second head company.  
  
"...This isn't a joke?," Gai asked, baffled.  
  
"Not at all. I'm planning-," he paused when he saw Kakashi's face suddenly fill with relief and, when realized what he was saying, added in "and going to". Worry returned to Kakashi's face and the Hokage felt it was alright to continue. "...send you four and your Genin teams to space, specifically to Mars." A cloud of doom condensed and hung above them.  
  
"...I speak for everyone when I say-have you lost your mind?!"  
  
"...It's nice to see you have such great faith in my judgment, Kakashi...," the Hokage muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Who's gonna pilot the shuttle?!"  
  
"A very good question, Asuma..." the third Hokage snapped his fingers and the door behind them burst open. The four turned around and shielded their eyes from the excrutiating light. The small figure stepped out of the light dramatically as the cloud of doom doubled in size.  
  
"Sir...that's a monkey..." The revealed primate chewed on a banana in hand while trying to scratch off the small little tuxedo it wore.  
  
"Ah, not just a monkey..." Gai leaned in with fascination as the other three sweat nervously from the suspense while praying silently to have that a person in a monkey suit. "...but a well trained monkey." Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma fell over anime style as Gai eyed the monkey.  
  
"Oh, can it do any tricks??"  
  
"Of course! Come on Gigi!" The Hokage clapped his hands twice in front of Gigi's face. The monkey did a back-flip then took a bow. Gai applauded.  
  
"We are so dead...," Kakashi concluded, his face still planted in the floor.


End file.
